


Seeking Fun

by Pkay11



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hook-Up, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: The eternally single Luke finds an attractive-looking dude on a well-known dating app...





	Seeking Fun

Swipe.

Swipe.

Swipe.

That's usually how Luke spends his evenings. Browsing through various guys on Grindr, some vaguely attractive, others not at all attractive. It's been at least two weeks since his last hookup. 

He yawns. It'll soon be time for bed.

Suddenly, his eyes set upon a dark-haired, handsome individual, who calls himself "N". He taps on his profile.

Age 25. The same as himself. Looking for dates and friends...and right now. Over six feet tall. Single. 

Luke shyly sends a message.

"Hey..."

Instant reply - "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, thanks. So...I notice that you don't say what position you are in your profile..."

He waits a few seconds for a response.

"Well..."Luke", let me put it this way. I prefer to top. I guess there's a chance that I could bottom, but I guess there's also a chance that I could play golf on Mars tomorrow evening."

Luke instantly feels a rush of blood towards a certain part of his body. A dominant type, by the sounds of it. Perfect for a natural sub such as himself.

"Okay...uh, well that's cool. Can we meet up?"

"Sure. I'm free right now. The name's Noah, by the way."

He gives him his address.

It's going to be a fun night.


End file.
